The Best Play Ever Again
by Valkiri
Summary: Nadir has come up with yet another play, and he has his mind set on 7 stars... You've got to admit, he's got an interesting style of casting... (It's funny if anything.)


Author's Note: None of the characters here or names belong to me. ^^;;. Please don't sue me. They all belong to Konami!  
  
-- Chapter 1 - Announcing another 'Best Play Ever'. --  
  
The masked man stood outside, looking at the 7 stars that he had called up to the theatre.  
  
"It will be magnificent! The best performance ever! It has a wonderful script to go with it! Imagine that! Gathered from one of the best play writers, you 7 should be privileged."  
  
Nadir glanced around, his mask seeming to be mocking them as he his gaze fell on each and everyone one of them. Borus looked indignant.  
  
"You're joking." He said shortly, glancing over at Percival and Chris, his expression contorted into a confused one. "My duty is to serve as a knight, not to act in a theatre...!"  
  
Percival laughed a sickeningly cheerful laugh.  
  
"Why, Borus. It's also a knight's duty to entertain people when needed, right?"  
  
"But this is outrageous... I play a m-m..."  
  
Chris tried to compress a laugh as Percival grinned, peering over Borus's shoulder, as Borus didn't finish his sentence.  
  
"Ah, that!" Percival said chortling with glee. "Oh you shall be wonderful at that role, with your dazzling blonde hair, your beautiful eyes and-"  
  
"Be quiet, Percival!" Borus said hotly, drawing a small laugh out of Chris.  
  
Percival grinned again, letting the poor Swordsman of Rage rest for a moment. He turned to Chris, who was standing next to him.  
  
"What are you playing, Chris? Alas, I am the wonderful Prince, the Prince who will... marry thee and save thee from whatever thee need saving from!" He winked. "And then we'll live happily ever after."  
  
Borus was about to say something along the lines of Chris probably not playing the Princess, but much to his disappointment and dismay at Percival's luck, Chris said just exactly what Borus didn't want to hear.  
  
"I'm the Princess... I guess... Ah, I can't act though..." Chris looked slightly lost as she said it. Percival looked over at Borus, giving him a sly grin what still friendly, and he was about to say something until he was interrupted.  
  
"Yuh huh huh..."  
  
Landis chuckled, glancing at the script with the role he had to play on it. He grinned maliciously, looking around at each and every one of them, who had remained silent just to hear what he had to say.  
  
"A guard... a guardian of DEATH! Hehehehehe..."  
  
Standing next to Jacques, Ace suddenly twitched, staring down at his own script. He twitched a few more times, and then stared at Landis, looking in total dismay. Jacques looked over at Ace blankly, looking down at his own script and then back up at Ace, who started speaking.  
  
"Guard...? I'm playing a guard... with him? ... ... Jacques, what role are you getting?"  
  
"..." Jacques said nothing, and then. "Jack."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"... The King named... Jack."  
  
"... That's appropriate."  
  
Ace looked over at Landis, who gave him an extremely creepy look. Ace shuddered as Viki started speaking, her small self standing next to her.  
  
"Wouldn't it hurt Queen's feelings if I played her?"  
  
Viki paused, glancing around as everyone fell silent, looking at her dumbfound expression.  
  
"You're playing a role of a queen. Not the Queen we know." Little Viki said intelligently.  
  
"Oh. Then what are you playing Little Viki? Are you playing Little Queen?" ` "... I am the narrator it seems."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Everyone nodded, seeing that it was a reasonable choice. They all then looked at Nadir expectantly, now acquainted with the others' rolls. No one said anything for a while, as they stared dumbly at Nadir's mask.  
  
Then finally...  
  
"So, what play are we performing?" Ace finally said. Nadir grinned under his mask - or at least, Ace thought he did, but he was very unsure.  
  
"Well it's..."  
  
~~  
  
"Nadir has a new play?" Leo asked, looking at the poster Borus was unfortunately holding. Percival grinned, standing next to the Swordsman of Rage.  
  
"What's it called?" Leo asked absently, looking over at Roland who looked slightly interested.  
  
"I take it that it will be of wonderful tales of the past accomplished by you humans?" He asked.  
  
"Not quite." Percival said, looking over at Borus who seemed to be trying to ignore the conversation.  
  
Everyone stayed silent for a moment, wondering what reason Percival had for grinning like that. Percival said nothing though, as Borus put the poster for the play up on the brick wall of the tavern outside, and walked away quickly. Leo laughed at his behavior, peering at the poster for a moment before looking over at Percival.  
  
"So, what's the lad's role?"  
  
Percival paused for a moment, making sure Borus was out of earshot. Then he grinned, unable to contain the news anymore.  
  
"A maid."  
  
-- Okay. I couldn't resist. Honestly. I really didn't mean to make Borus play a female role, but I just couldn't resist!!! Anyway. Please review on it! ^^. Any constructive criticism is welcome! This is my first fanfic in ages! By the way. I hate it how Fanfiction.net messes up the formats of the 3 dots and the different paragraphs. X_x. 


End file.
